Making fabric by weaving is known as one of the oldest and most enduring methods. Nevertheless, such an important design concept still needs to be emulated in extended chemical structures. Linking molecules into weaving structures would be of a great help to create materials with exceptional mechanical properties and dynamics. COFs are structures created with organic building blocks that are linked together. They are appealing because their low density and high porosity has many promising applications, such as for storing gas or for optoelectronics, but previously, synthesized COFs have been too rigid. Creating more flexible COFs, those that resemble woven fabrics, has been challenging on a molecular level.